Anime High
by kristencoale1
Summary: so this is basically a mash-up of all my favorite animes shoved into a high school together, and the main character, Caspin Nickolas, has to deal with all of them. all together in anime there is : Ouran High School Host Club, Code Geass, Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist), Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, One Piece, D. Gray-Man, and FullMetal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so i wrote this and decided to post because it turned out so well. sorry if there are some weird words and what not in there, i did use and incorperate this into a literature assignment. and also, i wrote this when i was going through a hard time and the main character, Caspin is portraying me. i am transgender and im not shy to be who i am. i hope you enjoy it and hope you R&R.**_

**Chapter 1: The Worst First Day**

Caspin came to a stop as he approached upcoming steps, staring at them in disappointment. The first day of his junior year had finally come. He'd done everything he could have to become popular: get quarterback on the football team, becoming vice president of the student body, earn highest award of honor for grades as well as education, and even to the point of accepting disciplinary action committee leader. But no matter what he did, the feeling of accomplishment and happiness never came. Now he looked up the cement staircase, feeling as if it receded into nothingness.

"Better get this over with," he muttered as he took one step at a time until he reached the wide entrance and old oak doors. He reached to open them, but before his hand even touched a handle, they swung forward, revealing a handsome, blond teenager.

"_Welcome_," Tamaki mused, stretching out a hand to the boy. "Good morning, young lady."

At that second, Caspin's disarming fear (of the students as well as the school year itself) disappeared and was replaced by anger.

"What the hell, man! Get your eyes checked or something!" the brown-haired boy pushed passed him and through the doors. He walked off, leaving the host club president dumbfounded in his place.

"That was really rude, Senpai," a dark haired girl walked out from behind him, wearing an out identical to the blond's. "Just because someone looks like me doesn't mean they're a girl."

"Sorry, something about him just seemed feminine. Well, let's go find the others, shall we?"

* * *

Caspin walked quickly, trying to keep his well-developed composure. _Great, I try to not protrude from any ordinary guy, but the first person I even see, straight off the bat, calls me a girl. God, I thought I'd be able to pass at least on the first day, getting there's no surmounting this. _He turned left and walked forward, slipping into a well-familiar sanctuary. The library in Journey High School was a lot larger than the one in his old school (Brigg's Academy of Academic Excellence). Shelves of books rose to above fifteen feet high, neatly organized books and many comfortable places to sit down and enjoy a good novel.

"Finally, peace and quiet," he walked through the various genres, running his hands along the spines of his favorites. As the seventeen year old searched the fantasy to see if the new book in his current series was there, voices came from a few isles down.

"Moving the king first, how imprudent of you," a nonchalant, knowing voice came first.

"If the king doesn't move, then how can his subjects follow?" another stated, a small click coming after.

"When are you two going to be finished? If it was my choice, I wouldn't even come near this crowded place," the last was an impatient voice, as if he would burst into flames if he was forced to sit any longer. His diverting tone drew Caspin closer, leading him through isles until he was close enough to peek through a crack in the books.

An alcove around the size of a classroom sat nicely at the end of the library, an assortment of tables, beanbag chairs, and smaller shelves organized neatly around the area. In the middle of the room were two boys who sat across a square table facing one another, a small board between them. The one who had his back to the student had longer black hair sweeping over his face, dressed in dark colors. The other had short, dark brown hair with a slightly round face. Glasses sat near the edge of his face and a mole was visible under his right eye. Both seemed unruffled, strategizing their next moves carefully. On the other hand, the last male sat uncomfortably in his seat, fidgeting constantly. A sword case rested next to him, red cloth slightly showing a katana sheath. His glowing blue eyes roamed the space lazily, ears twitching at the buildings sounds, tail swishing back and forth to an unknown rhythm. _Tail!? What is wrong with this guy? _He backed up hesitantly, ramming into a book shelf. A book fell and he caught it instantly. But it was too late; Rin's ears caught the sound when the cover had hit Caspin's palm, his tail quickly went into hiding, head still in the direction of the shelves.

"Who's there?" he asked quietly, fangs fully exposed. Lelouche and Yukio's attention went to Rin, who just stared into the brunet's eyes as he backed away cautiously, running at full speed when he reached the exit.

"Is something wrong, Rin?" Yukio asked his brother.

"It's nothing."

"Well than, shall we continue our little game, Mr. Okumara?" Lelouche asked, resting his head on his hand, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, I believe so."

* * *

Caspin panted heavily, leaving against his knees for support. He finally caught his breath and stood up straight. He stalled outside the conjoined bathrooms, boys on the left, girls on the right. He stood straighter, resolve powering his actions. He confidently turned left, heading into the last stall, locking it securely behind him. He hesitantly pulled his shirt, checking to see if his binder was in the right position. After he fixed it for it to be more comfortable, he glanced out his stall door to check if anyone was present, then walked out, backpack and tee in hand. Stopping in front of the first sink, he hung his top on the nearest stall, and then examined himself in the mirror. His chest was flat enough, looking as if he had pecks, his hands running down his front. Then he flexed his barely-visible muscles.

"Dude, what in the world are you doing?" A voice came from behind, making him jump. A spiky-haired blond stood a few feet away, giving Caspin a crazy look.

"Uhhh…," was all that came out.

"Oh I see what's going on," Naruto immediately ripped his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside, revealing his well-built torso and muscular areas. As he formed weird poses, he grabbed something black and tied it around his forehead. Caspin spotted dark inking on his stomach. As the ninja twisted, he was able to make out the whole design across the Genin's abs. A black spiral started from the left of his belly button and circled around two times, unreadable markings enclosing the whole thing, looking like some sort of crazy seal.

"Dude, did your parents let you get that tattoo? How old are you man?"

"I'm 16," he answered, then closed his mouth, prolongingthe already awkward silence. "And, no, technically it's a birthmark…thanks to my obstinate father," the high-schooler didn't catch that part, but continued watching the cheerful boy.

"Okay, whose shirt is on the bathro- my God Naruto! Will you stop admiring yourself!" a blue and silver-haired boy threw the Jinchuriki's neon orange shirt across the room with the other catching it without looking, Hando's necklace bumping against his chest. The Morph-user wore a loose black tank-top, cargo pants, combat boots, and a lot of jewelry. His hair stood up in crazy blue spikes, the silver section hung down on his right shoulder, held together with seven multicolored beads. He looked at Caspin with a tired glance. Naruto slipped his top back on, and then grabbed his dropped bag, heading toward the door.

"Nice meeting you," he said on his way out, raising a hand back to him. When he left, the brown-haired boy quickly pulled his shirt back on and swung his backpack over his shoulder, a smile on his face. _I guess I can pass after all._

* * *

Caspin used the west exit, slipping out the door to take a short cut to make it around the building to his locker instead of shoving his way through crowded hallways. He ran across the grass and passed a couple unripe apple trees until he came up to the school football field. He jogged near the deserted bleachers, almost imagining the cheering fans as he scored a touchdown, winning a championship game for his team. Sighing in frustration, he slowed his steady pace when he heard what sounded like the crackle of fire. He climbed the metal seats, peeking through the cracks to see a pink-haired boy standing before a flaming barrel, pale scarf moving hypnotically in the breeze. A crazy grin was slapped on his face, fang-like teeth exposed. The high school student was just about to ditch when hurried footsteps sounded near him.

"You hold it right there!" Caspin froze in his place, swinging his head wildly but found no owner to the voice. The pursuing foot falls fell silent. He glanced down once again to see that an orange-haired boy had joined Natsu. Ichigo held the handle of a wooden kendo sword sheathed in his belt, a badge brandishing a designed skull carved into a thick, pentagonal-shaped material, tied firmly on his left bicep. His face looked like it was permanently stuck in a frown.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki of the RetributionSquad. You're breaking a school-wide rule of immolation of public property, you're coming with me!"

"Wait, you got it all wrong!" the Dragon Slayer stated, holding up a hand in his defense. "I brought the barrel with me!"

They stood arguing as Caspin hurtled down the steps, unfortunately missing the last three, falling face first into an aluminum bench, making a huge ringing noise as he hit.

"If someone is out there, hurry up and get to class before I give you a detention!" the seventeen year old was happy to oblige, running off and crossing the field, stopping to look back for a second. He heard something that sounded like "damn strawberry" and the soul reaper swung his fist, landing a blow to the fire wizard's face who was glad to counter. He rolled his eyes and hastefully made his way to the west wing of the building.

* * *

_Locker number 666, God, now my superstition is acting up. _Caspin grumbled angrily as he banged his head against the gold-tinted metal. _At least I get my own full locker, could be worse. _He opened it and hooked his padlock on the latch, shoving his empty bags of the top shelf. On the next two shelves below were his necessary school supplies and textbooks. The vacant bottom space was filled with a various assortment of items: books, pencils crayons, markers, drawing utensils, around ten packs of loose-leaf paper, composition notebooks, five or six sketchbooks, and a ton more miscellaneous things. He smiled to himself with pleasure. _Seems I won't getting be bored this year. _He heard a huge plop as something heavy hit the ground. He looked from behind his locker to see a flip-flop and straw hat wearing, black haired boy with an enormous bag at his feet.

"Dude, what do you have in there, your whole bedroom?" Caspin asked in a sarcastic tone, the gum-gum user finally paying attention to him.

"Nope," he said plainly, pulling out a chuck of food from his sack. "Its meat!" he took a huge bite, then extended his arm to see if the brunet wanted any.

"Sorry, I'm a vegetarian, but if you have a fruit that turns me invisible, then I'll take it," he sighed heavily. Luffy swallowed.

"Nah, but I'm pretty sure someone already ate it though," seriousness filled the pirate's voice and the student looked at him skeptically, grabbing his things and slamming his locker shut. As he walked further away, he yelled out a bit of advice.

"Oh, you might want to change your get-up, sandals and hats aren't allowed during school hours," all he received from Luffy was laughter.

* * *

Caspin tiredly walked into his homeroom as well as eighth period class, wanting the day to end already. He stepped in to see two guys hunched over in their chairs in the front row. One had long, blond hair held back in braid, sporting a red hoodie. The other had unnaturally white hair with a red pentagram going down the left side of his face, dressed in formal attire. The boy examined closer, seeing both wielding Sharpies, drawing pictures on their chosen desks. Edward drew a perfect circle, connecting inner lines and designs, finishing it off with unknown symbols until the transmutation formula was complete, then moved to the next one. Allen drew two rings, one larger than the last, encircling each other. Starting in the middle of the diagram, he started writing musical figures, wrinkles in his forehead creasing the upside down star above his left eye, humming a mysterious tone to himself. Neither even looked up at them.

"Well you two are my favorite people that I've met all day," he smiled, really, for the first time all day, relief running through him. The Alchemist and the Exorcist grinned as well, high-fiving each other and chatting with one another until the bell rang and they casually continued their artwork.

The Junior strolled to the farthest desk in the back left corner next to an open window. He sat down and breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and setting his shoes atop the table. Movement could be heard around him as the rest of the class filed in slowly, be he didn't care, confound with his moment of silence in the loud classroom environment.

As the late bell rang, Caspin finally opened his eyes to see his class full of people he would rather jump in the ocean than be in the same room with. Tamaki and Haruhi sat closest to the door, discussing club matters with five other boys all wearing the same blue blazer. Lelouche stood up in the front of the class, ranting on about uniting together to take down Britannia and constantly saying something about zero. Ichigo stood atop a front desk, swinging his wooden sword wildly, once in a while screaming bankai. He jumped from desk to desk, eventually landing on Allen's drawing, the fifteen year old responded by throwing a golden, flying sphere, that bit into the substitute's head, Timcampi's tail wagging playfully. Rin and Yukio sat across the aisle from him in the opposite corner. The younger brother lectured the other about keeping his extra appendixes hidden while Satan's son ignored him, methodically petting a two-tailed cat. Luffy sat an aisle right and a desk up from him, eating a variety of cuisine, including sea food, traditional Japanese, and western. Natsu sat in front of him, lighting matches and putting the flaming ends in his mouth, throwing the dead ones behind him. One by one, the small pieces of wood hit straw hat's face, but he paid no attention until one landed on his hat, eventually catching fire. He frantically put the fire out, then leaped over his workspace, tattling Natsu, and knocking both desks over, then started a fist fight. Naruto and Hando stood somewhat near the desks in front of him, showing each other random hands signs and yelling in a language that sounded like Japanese.

Edward was still peacefully doodling until two of the boys that were around Tamaki, Mori and Honey, started talking about shortcake and FullMetal jumped out of his seat, yelling about someone calling him smaller than an ant and a pair of twins (Hikaru and Karu) said that he reminded them of the host club's president. As Allen calmed down, the most attractive and professional member approached him, introducing himself as Kyoya and asked him if he was interested in enrolling in Ouran High School, the institution for the filthy rich and beautiful.

Someone broke the racket with a firm clapping of hands, all the rambunctious students returning to their seats. Caspin sunk deeper in his chair as the teacher walked into the room wearing a three piece suit accompanied by an authentic tailcoat in excellent condition and a vintage pocket watch. Spectacles sat neatly on the brim of his nose, black hair gently caressing the sides of his face, making the man either look like a private tutor or butler.

"Let me formally introduce myself, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. You may call me whatever you prefer." He stopped, smiling devilishly, his eyes taking a red-tinted color. "I hope you enjoy where you are sitting, because you will stay there for the remainder of the year.

Caspin rammed his head into the surface of his desk, a single thought sticking out in his mind: _This year is going to be Hell!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**okay, so i finally got around to writing this, yes it is super long (on word it ended up being 15 pages). and this chapter also has a lot of language and stuff so a fair warning. and yet again the main character is based off myself, though none of this actually happened to. and lastly, the huge flahback was done because this is for a school assignment, so sorry if it's a little wierd. please R&R.**_

_**i did change the story title to FREE**_

**Free **

**Chapter 2: A turn for the worse…and better**

The day slowly dragged along, making Caspin more annoyed as every hour passed by. AP World History 1st wasn't a good idea after all, especially with an over-energetic teacher like Mr. Utahara. He wore old fashioned, Japanese style sandals with a white and green striped hat that matched nothing. He blabbed on about everything but World History, half the class asleep when the bell finally rang. Literature was next, something that came easily to him. Mr. Fernandez (or Jellal, he didn't mind what you called him) was a really mellow instructor who honestly let you do whatever as long as it was some form or literary project, so writing and reading were game.

Fitness for Life had been his favorite class, but it had also been the most uncomfortable. He decided to go for it, so he changed with everyone else (in the men's locker room) since his binder looked similar to a regular undershirt and he had been wearing boxers. The student avoided the belt-whipping seniors, giving them evil glares, and the class went smoothly by with Kakashi-sensei. Fourth had been relatively boring, him getting stuck in Pre-Calculus which he had learned the year prior. Mustang let him work ahead if he wanted to, so that was on the upside.

Finally the classes ended, leading up to his most liked part of the day; lunch. Sweet aromas of delicious food came to his nostrils, stunning him momentarily. School lunch was the one thing you always wanted to be cautious about, mostly on Mystery Meatloaf Monday. Caspin walked curiously into the large room, bustling students shoving through the doors, eager to get a taste. A blond man with funky curled eyebrows danced swiftly in the back kitchen area, ingredients soaring effortlessly into the designated dishes. Sanji continued producing an endless number of meals. They looked like the expensive cuisine you could only get at fancy restaurants; the brunet's mouth watered at the thought.

"Are you going to just stand there and drool, or are you getting in line?" a superior voice asked in a tone that didn't sound rude nor was it too friendly. The seventeen year old turned to see a pale man in a fine suit standing beside him. He had jet black hair with what looked like bleached white bangs. A thin line for lips stuck on his face, seeming not really fitting there, but kept it for an authority-like look. Krory stood straight, his already tall height raised by two inches.

"Sorry, Mr. Arystar," Caspin stood idle for a moment, thinking of something to say. "Seems like the new cook is professional, is his food any good?"

"You should see for yourself," the vampire gave him a weary smile and walked off, observing the other students. The eleventh grader took his place in line, waiting patiently for his turn. As he came up to the serving area, he stood still of a bit, contemplating what to choose. Finally, he decided on a vegetarian meal with an iced tea, satisfied with his lunch.

The boy scanned his choices for a seat, not too happy with any. Ten tables were situated around the room, enough space to walk through. One was full of the disciplinary (Retribution) squad, seven people spread out across the benches. He recognized two of them as Rin and Yukio Okumara (though he didn't even know their names) sitting at one of the ends, chatting amongst themselves. Ichigo lay on top of the table, muttering to a normal looking boy with dark hair, a kendo sword and baseball bat by his side. Yamamoto laughed at something, knowing full well that he had no idea what the orange-haired soul reaper was talking about. An older student with moss colored hair was arguing with an exorcist, dark locks pulled into a long ponytail, peacefully eating soba noodles. In the distance, Caspin could hear Sanji yelling at Zoro from the kitchen, calling him a dumbass marimo and ordering him to eat his food. The last male was a delinquent-looking, white-gray tressed teenager, sitting by himself. He was the only one, that the boy thought, that didn't have a weapon, but the brunet noticed him playing with an orange cased item that looked suspiciously like dynamite.

The next table sat the strange, blue suited group of handsome boys who he shared eighth period with. It contained the blond and brunet he met this morning at the door (Tamaki and Haruhi), a pair of twins flirting with girls nearby (Hikaru and Karu), a very short boy who looked like an elementary schooler on the shoulders of a solemn faced giant (Mori and Honey), a remarkable looking guy with silky black tufts (Kyoya), and Allen Walker, the boy he'd seen doodling on his desk, now bearing the same outfit as the other seven, receiving guidance from Kyoya.

Another seating area contained a mixture of different characters, seeming to get along peacefully. The guys from the bathroom, Hando and Naruto if he recalled correctly, leaned near the edge of the table, talking with the blond alchemist. The Dragon Slayer looked directly into the eyes of an Asian-looking kid, staring contest under way. Luffy sat alone with a dozen school trays, eating from each.

In the back near the exit sat Lelouche Vi Brittania, a pondering look on his face. Most kids avoided his table from the bad vibes he was giving off; Caspin thinking it was a good idea also. Five remaining tables seated lots of other pupils, none looking all-too friendly. The last only placed one person. The dark-haired boy sighed and trudged over to it and sat a couple seats away from the other. The eighteen year old across from him gave the kid a friendly smile, sporting an eye patch; Caspin guessed it wasn't just for show.

He picked at his salad and tofu aimlessly, suddenly not having an appetite for the delectable sustenance in front of him. He had been in this same situation at his old school, sitting alone, feeling as if he stuck out of a crowd like a sore thumb.

A large shadow spread over him, a familiar voice filling him with dread.

"Hey, fag," heavy breathing hung on his neck, a deep tone come from Caspin's mouth, trying to keep his composure; he stood slowly.

"Patrick, what are you doing here?" Patrick Soten was a six foot brute with matted blond hair and an unattractive face. He had been the one person at Brigg's Academy of Academic Excellence who had continuously tortured him since day one of his transition. Now he stood in front of him, a group of low looking cronies behind him.

"You're not the only one who can switch schools, _Catherine," _he spat the name as if it were venom. "I hated that school, all those preppy bastards and their uniforms. And when I heard my best friend was transferring, I couldn't resist."

"That's not my name and you know it, Soten," the brunet growled, anger seeping through his words. "I switched schools _because _of you!"

"Really, is that so? Well maybe we should call you Casper. A gay ghost that no one fucking cares about! A piece of shit who thinks she's a guy!" laughter rose from their group, Lavi's attention finally going to the bullies and his table mate.

"Last time I checked, I didn't think I was I guy, because I know for a fact that I was one! Yeah, I used to have to wear skirts and go by that terrible name, and I hated myself; that all changed. I got my name legally changed; I got a uniform that was rightfully mine. Now I'm who I always was, but was trapped, you have no idea how that feels," even with his three inch disadvantage, the junior grabbed Patrick's collar and pulled his ugly mug closer. "The name is Caspin. Don't you dare forget it."

Caspin pushed the eleventh grader into the others, marching through the table next to him, who were gawking at the scene. He stormed out the door and through the nearest exit, heading to a quiet, solitary place. He stopped at a shadowed wall near the football field where last year's team was having a meeting. He leaned back, sinking down to the ground, knees to his chest. The boy's emotions took over.

Tears streamed down his face, anger turning into sadness. He banged his head against his legs, cursing himself for even trying to fit in, shaking violently. Memories flooded back, a feeling of déjà vu, literally experiencing this day before. He let them play, misery filling at every event.

_Catherine climbed the prestigious school steps alongside her father, leather satchel securely hanging over her shoulder._

_"Are you nervous, sweetheart?" he asked in a loving tone, glancing back at his daughter._

_"Not really," she lied, holding back a yawn. She'd been up all night worrying if she would be accepted. "But do I really have to wear this, I feel like a snobby rich brat." She fiddled with the hem on her plaid skirt, and then pulled on her crisp white, button-up shirt, feeling her tie go crooked._

_"You should be happy we can afford to send you here, not everyone can be a genius, now can they?" he fixed her neck piece effortlessly, leading the way to the entrance._

_"I guess not," she muttered under her breath, crossing the threshold. Being smart had nothing to do with it. Good grades mattered nothing to the brunet. All she worried about was if she'd be able to make any friends._

_"Welcome," a sing-song voice said cheerfully, making Catherine look up. A bright eyed woman walked toward them, skirt swaying back and forth as she took each step._

_"Mrs. Powers, it's nice to see you again," Harold stepped forward, shaking her hand professionally, gleaming. The principal smiled back._

_"Mr. Gildman, welcome to our fine estate, I'm glad you chose this wonderful school for your daughter. I promise you won't regret it." She made her way to the tenth grader, who put her hand out automatically. "Ms. Catherine, I introduce Brigg's Academy of Academic Excellence. I understand you had the tour last week so there is no need for that. Are you ready?"_

_Catherine plastered a fake smile on her face, self-consciousness coming in. She gulped, tightening her high riding ponytail. She confidently answered, "Yes, Ma'am."_

_The first few weeks had gone by pleasingly well, even though the introductions had given her a migraine that lasted for days and she still couldn't remember names. She had made some friends that were okay, but ever since she had gotten to the school, something had felt out of place. One day, while talking to her mates, she saw someone walk by. They were one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. Their hair was a trail of shining silk, lips smooth and luscious, body perfect. Later Catherine had found out that person's name. Stephanie._

_When she got home, all she did was lock herself in her bedroom, emotions she'd never felt before coursing through her. She didn't find it disturbing or disgusting; it felt…normal._

_"Catherine, are you alright?" her mother came in carefully, glancing to her daughter, who had a mutual expression on her face. The fifteen year old pondered her options._

_"Mum, I have something to tell you," she started, having her parent take a seat. She swallowed, taking in a deep breath. "I think I'm bisexual." The words came out quickly, relief spreading through the girl. The other woman sat still, a blank expression. She waited for an answer._

_Her mother gave no response._

_"You know; bi, gay…mom, I like girls!"_

_"Okay, that's fine," it was Catherine's turn to be quiet. Her mother accepted it so easily that she was utterly shocked._

_"You're fine with this? That… that I'm different?" _

_"Of course, I'll always love you honey. You're my daughter, and nothing else matters." Happy tears filled the girl's eyes as she hugged her mom lovingly._

_A month passed, but even after Catherine was open about being attracted to the same sex, something still felt off. She felt uncomfortable in the uniform she was forced to wear. One day, she decided it was time for change. The brunet asked her parents if it was okay to cut her hair, which they easily agreed to, going with a short, shaggy look that went down two inches from his scalp and bangs slightly going down over his bright green eyes. Other than her required outfit for classes, she purchased a new wardrobe consisting of male graphic tees, tons of loose-fitting jeans, comfortable fitting skating shoes as well as tennis shoes and sandals, and accessories that she thought were pretty rad. She was elated that she finally felt like herself, but the more she thought about it, the more it hurt to wear the uniform. It didn't right._

_On Monday morning, she decided to do something new; fake being sick._

_"Mum," she said softly, coming into the large living room in her Marvel pajama pants and a baggy shirt. "Can I stay home today?"_

_"Are you sick?" the blond asked in surprise, glancing at the girl's pale face._

_"Might be, don't really know. You mind if I get some rest today?" her parents nodded, and Catherine went to her room. True, she was tired for her all nighters anxiety attacks lately, but she waited impatiently waited until she heard her mother's engine start and leave the estate, on her way to work._

_She took her PC and went into the library/study, where a LazyBoy sat in the far corner. The student sat herself with her laptop and went straight to YouTube where she enjoyed hours of _PewdiePie, TheFineBros_, _BeatDownBoogie_, and _BarelyPolitical_. She also scanned over recent videos that she had subscribed to, mostly artists though, like _Joeyblondewolf2_. And her LGBT supporting video makers like _GAYGOD_. She watched an awe- inspiring clip about National Coming Out Day, looking at the video suggestions when her eyes found and interesting set of videos: "Girl dresses as a boy," and "My transgender story," by _TheRealAlexBertie_. Intrigued, she watched the clips and many others by Alex, and then frantically typed "What is Transgender?" into the search bar, clicking upon a video by _LGBTQ-News_, watching it multiple times._

_All her suspicions were solved with a couple of hours on the internet. A bit of panic welled up inside her reacting to the sudden intake of information. She ended up being sick by the end of the day._

_Holding something as big as Catherine was, she soon realized, was very hard. For the past couple weeks, she'd avoided her friends, barely ate, and didn't really talk to anyone. Her parents were worried that something was the matter nut she assured them she was fine. But one day, she couldn't stand it anymore. A few nights into the week, she found her parents cuddled close watching a new flick when she ran in scared, panicked, and just plain scared._

_"I need to tell you something," the seriousness in her voice made her mom and dad pause the movie and pay full attention to their child, which made the sophomore's heart rate rise. She calmed her nerves and spoke. "I know I've been acting…weird lately but I've been thinking about a lot of things. I just want to know…you'll love me no matter what, right?"_

_"Oh course. What is this about Catherine?" a noticeable flinch came from her._

_"I'm not Catherine, I'm Caspin. For all my life I've felt different. I know I've never been the most feminine or girly, but I dealt with everything that came my way. Recently, I've been coming to hate myself…no, not myself. My body. What would someone think if they saw a man with breasts? You would single them out as a freak or something far worse. I was born with a deformity, part of my body, and am struggling with disphoria. You have no idea how it feels to be trapped in the wrong body, trapped within someone that isn't you._

_"Getting to the point, I'm going to be enduring A LOT of changes in the near future, and I have a few requests to ask, but there's one thing I need more than anything else. I need your support." The room grew silent, Caspin's mouth dry._

_"What exactly are you saying?" his father asked finally._

_"I'm saying I'm transgender," at their confused expression, he continued. "It means that, in my case, I was born female but identify as male. FTM as a lot put it."_

_"But you're our little girl," he mother stated in an emotional tone._

_"I'm not your 'little girl' or daughter, mom," he stood tall, "I'm your son." With that, Caspin walked confidently out of the room, frustrated tears leaving a trail behind him._

_The next week was the most painful in Caspin's life. His parents hadn't talked to the brunet in days, leaving an empty hole in his chest. Depression and anxiety took him eventually over. Grades dropped, he lost some friends, and half the time he didn't go to school. One time he had come close to taking one of his father's razor blades to his skin, but stopped after a moment, even as desperate as he was to cause himself physical pain._

_On a really low day, his father waltzed into his bedroom, bringing his self esteem even lower._

_"Your mother and I want to speak with you," he finished and walked from the room, Caspin obligated to follow. After several minutes, the fifteen year old wandered into the family room, slumping against the far wall._

_"What do you want?" Caspin muttered, glaring at the adults, who sat patiently on the sofa._

_"Do you know what day it is?" his mother asked kindly, smiling at him. He looked away in contempt._

_"Like I care,"_

_"Come over here and look at the calendar will you, Cas," the name struck a nerve, the sophomore gritted his teeth, stalking over to the ornate glass table with the collection of collaged months; it was stuck on November. His father's hand finger was placed on the 16__th__. Caspin didn't think anything was particularly special about the date until he noticed the elegantly written C in the corner._

_"It's…my birthday," he stood dumbfounded in his place. He had forgotten his own birthday, and he turned sixteen today._

_His parents smiled at one another and lifted a box from under the table, wrapped in a night sky blue; Caspin's favorite color. His mum grabbed his hand and pulled him over, both watching as he hesitantly tore off the ribbon's and paper, leaving plain cardboard. Flipping the lid pieces, he saw a neat manila sitting atop azul tinted tissue paper. He grabbed for it but his guardian stopped him._

_"Will you wait to open that at the end please?" the dark-haired son nodded and watched the woman remove it and set it carefully adjacent from the box, seeming to not try to shake the contents. He continued, folding the thin strips around the edges to peer inside. Looking at the presents, the tenth grader realized everything within was cloth. He pulled the top items out, examining it carefully. It seemed to be some kind of undershirt, there were three in total, one white and two black in color. He messed with the material, seeing as it wouldn't stretch and was thicker than any normal ones._

_"What is this?" he inquired in curiosity, his parents looking like they were expecting questions._

_"They're binders," Mrs. Gildman announced easily, "You wear like an undershirt and it, safely, makes your chest flat._

_"Are…you serious?" a whisper escaped his lips, staring into their gazes. They nodded. He removed the chest compression shirts and saw plastic packaging, seeing Men's written on them. An assortment of boxers were stacked in neat piles, five in total. They urged him on._

_At the bottom, a stapled packet of two or three pages lay on the cardboard. Lifting it to his sight of vision, the words printed on the front unbelievable, "Name Change Legal Form." Caspin looked to his dad and mom, who handed him the paper container with a grin. Tearing the seal, the brunet reached for the closest item, an ordinary envelope. Inside contained a hand-written letter:_

_To our dear Child,_

_ Being an only child can be difficult, I know from experience. I said that I would always love as did your mother, and we meant it entirely. For a parent to disregard and neglect the people they created, it's just heartbreaking. I know we reacted, let's just say not the best way we could have. The reason behind it was because we didn't relatively understand what you were saying, even if you were upset, if something is that important and takes that much courage, you shouldn't mumble. Also, we weren't well informed about the LBGTQA Community. Your mother had never heard anything about it; I had only encountered the term "transgender" a few times, not really knowing the meaning. We did research and got all the information the we needed to be able to understand how you are feeling. Even though we will never feel the pain you are in, we will support you the whole way and will love no matter who you are and how much you change._

_Yours forever through eternity,_

_ Your Mother and Father_

_Caspin read it over again, mouth agape. He looked to the two, who smiled sincerely. He reached in and grabbed another envelope. It held a credit card and a bank statement for five hundred dollars. He stared at his parents in confusion._

_"We thought you were responsible enough," was all they said._

_Last was something metal and cold. Pulling it up, the sixteen year old's eyes grew when he saw the car keys._

_"They're for my old Camaro I got back in '86. It's a little old but enjoy." Happy tears streamed down his face, hugging his parents tightly._

_Caspin returned to school the next day, Mrs. Powers delighted to see his face. After an hour in her office and a lot of convincing from his parents, the tenth grader received a men's uniform, it fit perfectly, looking really well with his hair and eyes, a grin stuck on his face._

_"You look very handsome," a twinkle of sadness was visible in her eyes, a small smile with it. The boy felt a pang of guilt, knowing how tough it would be on his parents._

_"Well I'm off to class, wish me luck," he pecked a kiss on her cheek and walked terrified down the hallway._

_Everything didn't turn out the way he hoped it would, but at least it wasn't a total disaster. He had been reintroduced to his class, letting them know to treat him nicely. Most of them seemed confused, but others did what they were told, saying their names and being friendly. After a couple days passed, Caspin felt like he was ready. During a free period, he confidently went to Stephanie's desk. Her ginger was swept to one side, coming down over her face as she wrote._

_"Can I help you?" she asked politely when she finally noticed him._

_"I was wondering, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me on Friday?" she looked taken aback for a moment, and then produced a kind smile._

_"I'll check if I'm doing anything that day, but otherwise yes,"_

_The sophomore smiled and walked back to his seat. Meanwhile, Stephanie sat quietly, finishing her persuasive essay when a note landed on the side of her desk. In it was hastefully written words._

Caspin is really Catherine, the chick who transferred a couple months ago.

-Patrick

_The girl's eyes widened, looking to Soten, who nodded._

What?! That makes no sense. Why is she in a guy's uniform?

_She passed it back to Patrick, who answered quickly._

I don't know all the details but I overheard her parents saying something about her being transgender or something and convinced that idiot Powers to let her wear it.

That's disgusting! Does she honestly think she's a dude? I'm telling her no, I wouldn't be caught dead on a date with some freaky lesbian!

No one said you had to, just say you will meet her there and she'll be humiliated because she got stood up. She deserves it for being the way she is.

I totally agree, no one wants to be around some homo, especially in this nice school. It would be hilarious to see her face anyway.

_Friday took its sweet time to come. Caspin had anxiously waited through three long school days until the last bell rang on the weekday. Once he had gotten home, the brunet took his time choosing an outfit that was a little over casual but didn't seem too serious. A floral box sat beside on his bed, containing some nice chocolates he had picked up on the way home. We looked to his watch excitingly, it been 5:45pm, and hour until they were supposed to meet at the nearby cinema/mall._

_"How are you doing honey?" his mother walked in, sitting beside the worried boy._

_"Fine I guess, I'm just super nervous," the woman gripped Caspin's hand, trying to bring up his confidence._

_"You'll be a gentleman and I know it," she smiled, recalling an old memory. "When your father and I went on our first date, well it was a total disaster. He was so nervous that he kept stuttering. I was nervous too, but I was able to stay calm. We went out to dinner; it was Italian, our favorite. He spilled my drink, getting it on my new outfit I had got that day. In the end the meal was ruined, along with the plans for the night and we were both exhausted. But even through all that, I knew that Harold was the one."_

_"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" his frown increased._

_"All I'm saying is that even if everything goes wrong, if they're the person for you, it won't matter."_

_"Thanks mom, you're the best."_

_"Anything for my son," she grinned and kissed him lovingly, then left for the store, leaving Caspin alone. After another twenty minutes, the junior grabbed his wallet and keys off his dresser and left for downtown._

_He stood out the movie theater doors impatiently, pulling out his cell phone. It was 7:32pm, the movie was about to start in 13 minutes and his date was nowhere to be seen. He called her cell but it went straight to voice mail, instead he texted her._

Where r u? I'm pretty sure I said 6:45pm. Are you lost or what, or are you not coming? I really would like 2 know.

_No response._

_He waited there until nine when the cinema closed, then headed home in defeat._

_The weekend was spent moping about his date, which his parents didn't know how it turned out. He didn't want to tell them. He spent every minute with his phone, seeing if Stephanie would answer back. She never did. Finally Monday came, a feeling of uneasiness settling in. Caspin took his time getting ready and driving to school, wanting to avoid the inevitable encounter. _

_He walked into the doors ten minutes before the first bell rang, veering his way through students to his locker. Everyone seemed to be acting strange. They were in groups, chatting and giggling. They were also avoiding him, backing away once he walked by._

_By the time he made it to his locker, he had overheard his name several times (Catherine mostly, sometimes Caspin) and a lot of insults: freak, homo, fag, and many others. The boy bit his lip in frustration, trying to calm himself down. He shoved his belongings in the cubby and went to find Stephanie. She was sitting in Mr. Utahara's classroom, a group of friends around her laughing. They all stopped when he walked in._

_"What do you want?" one of her friends spat, giving him a killer glare._

_"I need to talk to you Stephanie," he said unsurely, looking to her with pleading eyes._

_"Why would I talk to some lesbian?" she sneered, huffing and turning her head away,_

_"W-what are you talking about?" he asked in a quiet tone. "I need to talk about why you didn't meet me on Friday?" she sat still for a moment, then burst out laughing._

_"Why you ask? Because it was hilarious to see you sitting there like a dumbass, waiting for a girl that would never come. Wait, that's me! In your dreams bitch, people like you should just die. You're disgusting."_

_Caspin's bottom lip trembled, but he made sure no one could notice._

_"If that was how you felt, then you should have told me in the first place." He turned and marched from the room, holding the tears down._

_The classes went by with taunts and threats, the sophomore sinking in his chair with everyone. _I seriously got to get out of here, if I make it through lunch, then I'll go home._ Once he got to lunch, things took a dramatic turn for the worse. He stood miserably in line as people shoved him out of the line, which none of the adults seemed to notice. He finally received his food, that didn't even look edible, and took a seat alone at an empty table. He played aimlessly with his meal, attempting to come up with a plan for what he should do about the rest of the school year._

_"Hey fag," a voice came from behind, sending chills up his spine. Patrick stood behind him, smiling like evil itself. He was the school-wide bully, picking on the weaker kids and anyone that wasn't just like he wanted._

_"So, you're the one behind this. What the hell did you do?!" Caspin demanded, bolting from his seat._

_"Nothing much, I just overheard you parents talking to Principal Powers. So your Transgender or something, what does that even mean? That you caught the homo disease or something?" everyone around him laughed, pointing and throwing more insults his way. His voice wouldn't come; he didn't stand up for himself._

_"Freak,"_

_"Pansy,"_

_'Queer,"_

_Each word burned deeper into his skin, each breaking his heart even more. Finally he snapped._

_"All of you shut the fuck up! You have no idea with the shit I have to put up with every day! You have no idea how much pain I go through and assholes I have to put up with to come to school! I didn't choose to be this way, I was born like this! You have no right to treat me like you know how I feel! Just leave me the hell alone!"_

_The room was silent. There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around just to have a tray slam against his face. The whole place was filled with hideous laughter. Food dripped from his hair and clothes, stains already forming. The tray had hit hard enough to cause a nose bleed; the attacker obviously had strong arms. Not able to take anymore humiliation. He stood up and ran from the lunchroom, leaving everyone behind._

_The bullying continued, seeming to get worse each and every day. Every time he opened his locker, it was slammed into his head by one of the jocks walking by. He couldn't use the bathroom in peace, getting swirlies every time he walked into the restroom. He was overwhelmed with spitballs in classrooms as well as tripped, smacked, and shoved. Nasty notes and threats were shoved into his bags and his locker like "go die already" or "if you keep this up, we can find you and hurt you."_

_The last straw happened months after this started, a couple weeks into February. Valentine 's Day had arrived. The school was filled with red and pink, hearts and Cupid everywhere. Caspin didn't want to be here, knowing all he would receive was the opposite of love letters. During lunch he went outside, walking the grounds miserably. A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the concrete. Patrick's face was close to his, hot breath on his face, one of his friends yanking the brunet's arms behind his back._

_"Happy Valentine's Day, Gildman," his fist came forward, connecting with Caspin's cheek, pain shooting through his face. He didn't register fast enough to let out a cry until he got kneed in the stomach, the air going out of him. Another hit his eye, ribs, and a couple kicks to his knees. Beat and bruised, he was finally let go as he crumpled to the ground, struggling to get up. A foot pushed his head into the ground._

_"Why don't you be smart and stay still. You belong with your face in the dirt." The two kicked him a couple times until Caspin spitted up blood. They cackled, and then left, leaving the sophomore as he lost consciousness._

_His parents eventually found him, getting worried because he hadn't come home. They called to school, who searched until they found him limp on the field. He woke up in the hospital the next day, his mother and father sleeping by his side. He squeezed their hands and called a nurse in, asking them what happened._

_"As I was informed, you were found unconscious on the field of your school and were immediately emitted to this faculty." She said in a plain voice, "you are injured with… a broken nose, four bruised ribs and one fractured, head trauma as well as a concussion. The doctor estimated that you'd be in here for about two weeks." He thanked her and waited until she left, then let tears stream down his face._

_"Why did this have to happen?" he murmured, emotions taking over until he fell asleep._

_The next time he woke up, his father was there with him,, gripping his hand._

_"Caspin," a relieved smile came to Harold's lips._

_"Dad," the boy cried, hugging his dad, being careful of his chest. Once he calmed down and laid back against his pillow, his father finally got to the point._

_"Son, we found you passed on the soccer field at your school. You were a mess and blood was all over your uniform. What in the world happened?"_

_Caspin took a deep breath, tired or keeping his pain to himself. He began with his date with Stephanie, how he had been stood up and made fun of the next day. He also included the lunchroom incident, his father proud of him for standing up for himself. He continued with the next months being abused and bullied. Then he came to Valentine's Day. How he had been confronted by Patrick Soten and beaten badly. By the end, his dad had a solemn look, eyes watering._

_"You…you kept this all to yourself, because…"_

_"I didn't want to worry you anymore than I already have,"_

_"But this was serious, don't ever do something like this again, young man."_

_"I won't I promise," he went quiet for a bit, finally wondering where his mother was._

_"Susan went to go get lunch," he said, reading his child's thoughts. "She needed air. She's been in here 24/7, not really getting any sleep or meals. We'll wait until she gets back to discuss what is going to happen after this._

_His mother came in with sandwiches twenty minutes later, delighted to see her child awake. Once they had eaten, Harold filled her in with everything Caspin had told him. In the end, Susan was crying violently, upset for herself for not noticing. During those two weeks, his parents visited him constantly, talking to him about what he wanted to do. This answer was obvious; he never wanted to go back to Brigg's Academy of Academic Excellence. His parents decided he would be home-schooled for the remainder or the year and search for new high schools once the time came. Of course no one from his old school visited him, other than Mrs. Powers, who apologized for Patrick's behavior and let him know that Soten had been expelled._

_He finally went home in the beginning of March, all his school stuff at home. The home-schooling went well, May coming before he knew it. Once July hit, his parents asked where he wanted to go. He did some research, choosing the most appealing. In August, he would enroll in a school called Freedom High._

His past subsided, resting his throbbing head against his knees. Just like last school year, he sat outside the lunchroom after being bullied yet again; things never changed.

"God, I want to go home," a murmur came out, eyes closed and left in a crabby mood.

"First day that bad?" a kind voice came from his right with closing in footsteps but Caspin didn't feel like opening his eyes nor did he answer. A soft sound of the other sitting was heard next to him, so their shoulders were touching. The stranger drew, intriguing the brunet enough to open his eyes. A pale, black-haired boy sat beside him, wielding a pencil and sketchbook. A half-drawn picture was on the paper in front of him. An image of a gorgeous forest made up most of it. It was a clearing with a single oak in the middle, leafs blowing softly in the breeze and the sun's light coming through the openings above. Against the tree was a boy, sitting with his back against the bark, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his lips. Around him was wildlife: deer, squirrels, and blue birds. At a second glance, Caspin realized he was the one in the art piece.

"Why am I-,"

"I drew this about a week ago, your face came to mind and I had a feeling you'd be here," Sai looked to him, "when I'm done you can have it, if you want I mean."

"Are you sure?" he nodded. More footsteps.

"Yo," a male voice said casually, taking a place on the other side of Caspin. Gray had dark blue hair, wearing combat boots, cargo pants, and a red tee. "I like your hair; wish mine could do that."

"Uh…thanks,"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," he stuck out a hand, which the junior took.

"Caspin Gildman,"

"That's a pretty cool name," he stopped, thinking. "How about I call you Casper?"

The brunet's smile melted, the scene coming back. Before the ice wizard could notice, the boy slipped a fake one on.

"Sure, doesn't matter to me," the fib came quickly, which Gray noticed instantly. The student stood. "Nice meeting you, I should really get going." Before the mage could say anymore, Caspin walked off, making sure his emotions were in check.

He made it to the library safely, grabbing books as he went through the aisles. Once his arms were filled, he found a roomy little alcove with jumbo pillows and a nice lamp built into the wall, having him completely hidden behind a wall. He sat there for around an hour, picking up the second book of the Percy Jackson series, _The Sea of Monsters. _

"Ahh, where could it be? What a drag," someone sighed, attracting Caspin's attention. He peeked out of his hiding place to see an intelligent looking boy with a pineapple top and dark clothing. He intensively looked through the shelves for a specific book. He noticed that he was staying in the Sci-Fi section, the area he had gone through.

"Hey, are you looking for _Ender's Game_?" the question came out before he could stop himself; the ninja glanced at him, confused.

"Yeah, but I can't find it anywhere," the seventeen held up the red-tinted novel, gesturing Shikamaru to come over. He happily obliged.

"Join the colt," Caspin eerily recited, making creeper faces at the newcomer, who gave him a crooked smile and plopped down beside the man.

"I'd love to. What are reading?" he lifted it so the picture and the title on the front were visible. "That. Haven't you read it?"

"Only like five times, I've read around the whole fantasy, horror, and sci-fi sections, so I'm just re-reading and enjoying silence."

"Not going to class, huh? Your day that bad already?"

"You have no idea,"

"Wait, were you that dude who stood to that asshat in the lunch room? That was awesome! Question though, you guys kind of seemed more "close and personal" than most bullies and 'victims'. Do you have some kind of history?"

"Yeah," the brunet answered after a bit. "He bullied me pretty bad at my old school. Actually, he was the reason I transferred." The Nara saw the torture in his eyes, not pushing on.

"So what do you have seventh period?"

"Um, I think Engineering and Technology, but that's in like an hour and a half or something."

"Well, as I predicted, we have that hour together. I was thinking, you know, stay in here until then and chill."

A smile spread across each of their faces, Caspin about to respond, when his stomach growled so loudly that the librarian looked up to see what the sound was.

"Didn't you have lunch?"

"No, I kind of left it at my table when I dramatically stormed out. Maybe the cook will give me something. Wanna come?

"Thought you'd never ask,"

They made it quietly through the halls, luckily without bumping into any teachers, and easily entered the cafeteria. They gingerly knocked on the kitchen entrance, not sure if they should just walk in. After a minute it opened, revealing Sanji, who was still in an apron.

"I've been waiting for you," he said, motioning for the two to come in. Going to the large refrigerator, he produced a covered lunch tray. "That kid that was sitting with you asked me to make sure you got your food. He actually beat those little twits faces in once you left." He patted Caspin on the back, a sincere smile for him. "Enjoy the meal kid, you deserve it."

Seventh hour went by sweetly with Shikamaru by him. His new nickname was officially Cas, after the character in _Supernatural_ as his friend pointed out. They unfortunately split ways as the headed to the last period of the day. He tiredly walked into Mr. Michaelis' classroom and headed to his desk but was stopped with an arm around his shoulder.

"Dude, that was so cool how you stood up to those mean guys!" Luffy had a huge grin plastered on his face, up close and personal.

"Nicely handled," Kyoya commented, receiving a thumbs-up from all the other club members.

"Totally awesome," Natsu, Naruto, and Hando separately yelled over the cheers. Lelouche, Rin, and Edward gave him nods of approval.

Caspin didn't realize that they had all witnessed the scene, feeling something warm inside him; acceptance. A crack of a smile went to his face, trying to move his way to seat. Sebastian finally waked in.

"Well done, Mr. Gildman," he stated, and then explained to the class of what was acceptable in study hall.

A bit of pleasure was felt by the junior for having his classmates in the end. This year was going to be different after all.


End file.
